


Hidashi Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Hidashi [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, and angst in some chapters, from tumblr, lots of fluff, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo! So these are some of my Hidashi drabbles from tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trans!Hiro Vying for Attention

For the past week Hiro had been stuck to his older brother’s hip, following him wherever he went. Tadashi hadn’t seemed to mind much, seeing as he loved Hiro more than anyone (at least that’s what Hiro had been told. Again and again and again). But what was frustrating Hiro was the fact that every single attempt at making a pass had fallen short. As in insanely short. As in— ughhh it was just so frustrating!

Hiro had done everything he could to get Tadashi’s attention. He’d crawl into the elders lap every time he was sitting down, he’d been extremely clingy (Hiro had absolutely hated the stereotype of the weak and needy little brother so by the time he’d reached the age of 9, he made sure to keep the whining and touchy touchy feelings to a minimum), he’d even frickin attempted to make lunch for the man (which ended up in him nearly burning down the cafe. No big deal). 

But… Tadashi never seemed to care. He’d just give the younger boy a smile and respond with the corresponding brotherly affection. He was the perfect brother.

But Hiro didn’t want that. No. He was going to get that humongous oaf to respond to him one way or another in that way. Even if he had to… 

Hiro blushed heavily in shame and embarrassment as he looked down at the… clothes that he was wearing. It was one of Aunt Cass’ old sailor school outfits and it was just—it was just wrong. 

The lengths that Hiro went for love. Why. Just, why??

The outfit itself was still in pretty much mint condition. It was themed black and blue with the traditional white shirt. He wasn’t wearing a binder so his small a cup breasts showed slightly… 

He… looked like a girl. And it just—

It felt so wrong. 

But he was doing this for Tadashi so there was some benefit towards being back in clothes that enhanced his growing feminine figure. 

Hiro jumped slightly as he heard Tadashi’s voice coming from down the stairs, hearing the front door open and close. 

"Oh hey Aunt Cass!" The younger boy fidgeted nervously, patting down the skirt and adjusting the stockings. This was either going to be a huge success or a huge failure. 

"Back already Tadashi! Honey, can you put out the trash please?" What? NO! 

Hiro groaned as he found that he’d be waiting in these stupid clothes longer than he thought he’d have to. He promptly sat down at the edge of his bed, swinging his legs, as he waited for his older brother. 

Apparently Aunt Cass needed Tadashi for more chores and now he was on his way to the grocery stores to get some ingredients for tonight’s dinner. 

Hiro let out an even louder groan as he let his upper body hit the comforter. This was complete and utter bull. The universe had it out for him in some way shape or form. He was sick of the universe being a complete and utter douche to him. What had he done in his short life to deserve this!!

It was a few hours later in which Hiro had started to doze off when he heard the door knob start to turn noisily. The boy let out a yelp before he stood up and straightened out as quickly as possible. He put his hands behind himself as he tried to strike a cutesy pose. 

"Hey Hiro, have you seen m—" Hiro took all too much pleasure in seeing Tadashi’s jaw drop to the ground along with bag in his grip. 

"Hi Nii-san. What do you think?” The boy twirled once before coming closer but not close enough to touch. Hiro had to keep from giggling as he heard the audible ‘gulp’ noise that Tadashi made in his throat as the taller boy took him in. 

—x—

"Ahh," Tadashi was at a loss for words. The blush on the man’s cheeks grew as he was greeted with Hiro in a seifuku. A freakin school girl uniform. And he looked absolutely adorable and delicious in it. 

"Uhhh Hiro? W-why are you wearing—?" Tadashi couldn’t help the stutter as the boy strut towards him, swinging those hips seductively. 

The boy had called him nii-san oh god what wrong with him. 

Tadashi wasn’t blind. He’d noticed Hiro’s… increasingly physical affection towards him. It had all seemed rather innocent and almost cute back then. But it hadn’t stopped him from leaving the room with a little ahhh _problem_ in his pants. 

It was _wrong_. Hiro was his sis—brother. Tadashi shouldn’t feel like this towards someone of the same flesh and blood. It was wrong. 

But… 

Freakin Hiro in a seifuku. How exactly was he supposed to resist that? 

"So big bro—" he was knocked out of his reverie as he felt himself being pushed against the closed door with a delicate (and manicured) hand. 

He looked back for just a second before his eyes focused back in on the seductive tempter that was his brother. The boy pressed into him and gave Tadashi a smirk. 

"What do you think _Nii-san_?"


	2. Carry Me When I Can’t Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT- Hiro got rly bad w/ keeping up w/ his well-being and such after Tadashi died. But Tadashi has *miraculously* survived and comes back to Hiro and they kiss and make up and Tadashi helps him recover and learn how to take care/love himself again
> 
> Tumblr: http://hidashi-otp.tumblr.com/post/116577501913/prompt-hiro-got-rly-bad-w-keeping-up-w-his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression, Anorexia
> 
> ((This prompt ε٩( ºωº )۶з you… just don’t know how happy this makes me. I’ve been wanting to write some depressed Hiro for so long TT-TT –sorry it took so long to write. I had trouble finding inspiration.))
> 
> ## 

**~Hidashi-OTP**

Why… why was life so cruel sometimes? 

Hiro was sulking. He sounded like an eighty year old man lamenting about his lost past and complaining about his aching bones. 

But still, Hiro mused this as he lay in his bed covered under at least three layers of blankets which had the potential to suffocate him if he allowed it ( _Why the hell shouldn’t they anyway… what’s this life got to offer him?_ ). He hadn’t come out of his room in a few days… and things weren’t looking too well for him at the moment. 

His friends were starting to get suspicious of him. Hence why he was ‘hiding’ in his room.

Well, not hiding afterall they did know where he was and had visited a few times but had never entered the room. They knew that the Hamada room was sacred or at least somewhat of a comfort zone for Hiro (it was some psychology mumbo jumbo that Hiro had heard Honey talking about the other day. He didn’t quite get it but he saw no reason to try). 

His friends, however, DID have a reason to worry… they’d all started to notice the little… things that Hiro had taken to after Tadashi had died. 

Like the amount of food he ate. Or how little he seemed to care about his own well being. 

The last time he checked on the weight scale he was around 70 to 72 pounds… and that was about two weeks ago. Hiro had never really got the height to weight ratio but he was pretty sure that he was underweight for both his height AND age group. He’d already been skinny before but now… he was starting to look rather skeletal (not _badly_ just… his ribs were starting to show). 

They were….

Habits. 

Ticks. 

…

Well, at least that was what he kept telling himself… But then there were the times he found that he barely had the energy to get up in the morning. 

He’d just lie there, staring at the ceiling before realizing that _he didn’t care._

What… was the point? 

His brother, his precious big brother who had a smile that was contagious and who almost instantly attracted people to him in flocks when he started talking in that suave voice of his… he was gone. Burned to nothing but ashes. The better half of him gone in an instant. The fire department never even had the decency to deliver a single bit of him, be it what remained of a limb or even a scrap of clothing to bury. 

It was… probably for the best now that he thought about it…

Hiro’s eyes drooped a bit as he continued to stare at the separator that had done little to provide any privacy ,at the time, for the two brothers. They’d always barge in on each other or hear unnecessary… _things._ ( **Hiro really didn’t want to remember _the incident)._**

Hiro rotated his head slightly towards the pillow as he turned his thoughts towards his friends. 

He’d reason with himself that they would be worried. It wasn’t like he _wanted_  to let himself become a drama queen or one of those people who seemed to wear a dark cloud over their head like a hat. It was just that… he couldn’t help it. Thoughts of resistance had prevailed for the first few months… but after a while he started to find (to his growing–or perhaps decreasing–worry) that he was caring less and less for the things that were supposed to matter. 

His Aunt Cass who had raised him and that made the best (and spiciest) chicken wings in existence.

His new friends (once Tadashi’s friends) who all seemed to care about him…

But did they really care? Or was it just because he was Tadashi’s little brother that they cared? Were they hanging out with him simply out of obligation? Did they really consider him a friend?  

Family, friends…. his own existence felt so very tiny on his list of ‘to do’ and ‘to care’. 

Also…

He’d been going bot fighting as of late. Again. He’d promised Tadashi that he wouldn’t do it again but what did it matter when Tadashi hadn’t kept his promise to him? 

He’d said that he would never leave Hiro. 

That he wouldn’t ever abandon him. 

But he lied. 

And things just got even worse after that. For a time after Baymax had been dismantled (and re-mantled) things had been amazing. Hiro had been focused on school work and Baymax had been on top of his health and then—

Hiro sighed. When had things gone bad? It had been a slow thing, these feelings, and the young genius hadn’t noticed it for a good while. 

It was Baymax who had noticed first, saying that his neurotransmitter level was rather low. Then people around him (strangers mostly) started to say things like he should smile more often, hinting that he was frowning a good majority of the time as a default expression. 

And now here he was. Hiding from his worried friends who wanted nothing more than to help him out and get him up and going. But he couldn’t he—

*knock* *knock*

The thin youth groaned as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “Go away!” His voice was heavily muffled by the fabric as he attempted to bury himself deeper into the mattress. 

Instead he heard the door open and the wood floor creak as  whoever had knocked proceeded to make his or her way inside. So. They were finally tired of his moping. 

“I said go away!” Hiro said louder, his words more distinguishable than they had been previous. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. He REALLY didn’t want to see anyone right now. 

The only response he received was more creaking of the wood floor of his room. It sounded like whoever was coming towards him was taking it’s time. 

“Baymax?” He muttered bringing a hand up to his face to rub at his eyes. He let up slightly on his hold of the blankets cocooning him, but not enough to give him visage of whatever was coming at him.   


It couldn’t be Baymax. There weren’t any squeaking sounds of the inflated vinyl rubbing together.   

What startled him slightly was when he felt a pressure on the edge of the bed, pulling at the blanket that had become the only shield he had against the intruder who had entered into his personal space. 

Hiro knew that he was spending too much time with Mochi when he felt tempted to hiss at whoever had the audacity to sit on his bed. He gripped the sheets tighter as his heart beat sped up. He didn’t want to have to deal with this today… or ever. 

The raven haired genius flinched in surprise when he felt a pressure around his head area, not enough to press him into the mattress but enough that Hiro could feel it. The touch was…. almost comforting.

_“H-hiro?”_ Hiro’s eyes widened as the voice (it was so very raspy, rough, obviously from disuse) resonated within his very being. 

It might not have been the same, it might have had some cracks and faults, but there was no mistaking who’s voice it was. 

“…N-nii-san?” Hiro was almost afraid to ask, his fear causing for him to revert back to the usage of the word ‘nii-san’. He hadn’t called Tadashi that since he was five… 

“…Otouto…won’t you show me your face?” 

It was official. Hiro had lost it. He was so far deep in that he was hallucinating. This was great. Awesome. Amazi–oh fuck him. 

“…Hiro?” 

“You’re not real!”   Hiro snapped, suddenly finding the voice painful to listen to.

“You’re not real…” He repeated as he could feel the bed vibrate around him. Wait no, it was him that was vibrating. Was he shaking? 

“Hiro. I’m right here. I–” The voice cut off abruptly before the man claiming to be his brother sighed and got up. 

Okay. Real. It was very real. 

If the genius was honest, he was absolutely terrified. There was no way this guy was Tadashi so who was he? Someone who had gotten into the house? The cafe had been closed the last time he had checked (which had been a few hours ago, incidentally, as he had creeped out of his burrow to check for a millisecond). In the next few seconds Hiro fully planned to scream and yell with all of his might for his aunt. But what stopped him was–

“ _Go to sleep you little baby~”_  


Hiro’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be….

“ _Go to sleep you little baby,  
You’re momma’s gone away and your daddy’s gonna stay.”_

That _song._ Tadashi had…. he had–!

“ _Didn’t leave nobody but the baby~”_  


Hiro’s eyes welled up with tears as the memories rushed back to him. The nights he clung to his older brother, the permeating fear, the tears and the grief. As a child he was one to have constant night terrors that would keep him both paranoid and scared, unable to go back to sleep. He would end up cocooning himself in his blankets as he was now until Tadashi would…

“ _Go to sleep you little baby,  
Go to sleep you little baby~”_

Hiro’s lip trembled as started to hum along to the rather morbid song. He didn’t even flinch when he felt the hand return to his shoulder as the disembodied voice continued to sing in that creaking yet calm voice….

_“Everybody’s gone in the cotton and the corn,  
Didn’t leave nobody but the **baby~”**_

By now Hiro was singing along softly, his vocal cords vibrating roughly making his voice sound scratchy but the singer ( _Tadashi)_  didn’t seem to care as he continued to rub at the younger’s shoulder and sing just as he used to. 

“ _You’re a sweet little baby…”_

It didn’t take long for Hiro’s barriers, the ones he had been slowly but steadly building up like a brick wall, to break down with a whisper and a silent understanding. The adhesive that kept the brick’s together had been too rough to solidify properly. 

With some difficulty Hiro successfully turned himself around and inched his catepillar-ish form closer towards his brother as the supposed dead man continued to sing. 

Not once stumbling in his rhythm the bigger male pulled the younger into his lap, the blankets loosening and causing the fabric to fall away from Hiro’s crown. 

_“You and me and the devil makes three,  
Don’t need no other lovin’ baby~”_

Hiro’s form shook even harder, no longer with fear but now with immense grief and an emotion so very close to happiness but not quite. 

His brother was here, but why did it still hurt so much? Why did his chest ache like nothing he’d ever felt before? 

His sobs were becoming louder as when Tadashi finished the song he began again: 

“ _Go to sleep you little baby~”_  


Hiro refused to let go of the man long after the first verse. And Tadashi, Tadashi merely continued to sing the song. Over and over again. 

–x–

“Hiro, come on you have to eat.”  


“I’m not hungry Tadashi.”  


“You are not leaving the table until you finish the entire bowl. And don’t forget the juice.”  


His recovery was slow going but it was getting there.   


After Tadashi’s miraculous return he immediately set out to help Hiro in whatever way he could. 

For one, he finally got Hiro to go to the therapist. Said therapist diagnosed him with Major depression and prescribed him with antidepressants. 200 miligrams daily. It was supposed to help but Hiro didn’t really believe it. But he tried, for Tadashi’s sake. 

The medicine made him really tired though… so most of the time the people around him would find him sleeping. In the kitchen, at one of the tables of the cafe, on the couch, in his lab, and everywhere else you could think of. 

He found himself losing time. Days easily turned into weeks. 

Currently Hiro was being forcefed the remainder of an oatmeal like substance (it was supposed to be high in calorie count or whatnot). Hiro was hunched over the bowl with a hand covering his face. 

“Hiro, please. For me.” Hiro wanted to get better, he really did, but it was just so difficult.   


“Dashi…” his voice caught as he tried to suppress a sob.   


“I c-can’t,” Hiro whimpered as his spoon clattered into his half finished bowl of slush (because that’s what it was). He brought that hand to join the left hand, hiding his eyes, His unnaturally thin body was shaking heavily. He felt… so ashamed of himself.  


“Shh shhh,” In the middle of his self shaming Tadashi had come up next to him and pulled him into a side ways hug. He planted gentle kisses against the boy’s temple and cheeks.   


“It’s going to be ok Hiro. We can get through this.”   


Hiro sobbed and leaned into his older brother’s touch. 

“Y-you promise?” He whispered brokenly, looking up at the man with so very little hope reflecting in his eyes.   


“I promise Hiro…” Tadashi gave a gentle smile as he pecked the boy lightly on the lips before turning the younger back towards the ‘meal’.   


“Now… eat.”  



	3. Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ohh how about non-related hidashi? :D where they're note swapping in class until they get caught and one of them has to read the note out loud
> 
> Tumblr: http://hidashi-otp.tumblr.com/post/118581966558/ohh-how-about-non-related-hidashi-d-where

**::Paper Cranes::**

~Hidashi-OTP

**Warnings: Hidashi**

_*baram baram*_ * _baram baram*_

A certain shaggy haired teen tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently as his eyes remained glued to the clock above the Promethean board.  


* _baram baram*_

It was the last class of the day and Hiro was about _through_ with all of the idiots that he somehow surrounded himself with. It was high school yet somehow they had degraded down to the level of kindergartners. It was sad and oh sad. That’s all he had to say about the matter. 

He cringed slightly when he felt something hit his head. Not again. Was that guy in the back of the class throwing stuff at him again? Hiro’s eyes narrowed as he looked up to see that the teacher was too focused on explaining a related rate problem from the homework (that so many people had neglected to do) to have noticed. He then looked back to see the guy just sitting there like a goofball and smiling. The minute he saw that he had caught Hiro’s gaze though that smile widened ( _and holy shit those teeth were white_ ) and he waved. 

Hiro immediately turned his gaze away from the guy, feeling a blush edging up his collarbone and up into his cheeks. 

It honestly wasn’t fair. The guy was way too innocent and charming for his own well being. But that was just the way he was. He being Tadashi Hamada, probably the most popular boy in senior year. And it wasn’t because he was a track star or a football player, no, it was because the guy was just so damn _nice._

Tadashi would never refuse to help out another student if they came to him with a problem, he was always polite and nice to hang out with, and even the students who started off trying to make fun of him were practically charmed into being friends with the guy. It was unreal. There was literally not one bad bone in the guy’s body and it was both freaky and cool. The world needed more people like him. 

But still. 

Why. 

**Why was Tadashi so intent on being friends with him????**

Him. As in Hiro Takachiho, the exact opposite of Tadashi Hamada.

 It was beyond creepy. Hiro couldn’t even count the amount of times that he’d nearly had an heart attack from Tadashi just popping out of nowhere. 

“ _Hi Takachiho-san! I heard that there was this cool movie comi–”_  


_“Good morning Takachiho-san! Do you want to–”  
_

_“Hi Takachiho-san! Those look heavy, do you want me to carry them for you–”  
_

It was always Takachiho this, Takachiho that. And worst of all no matter how hard Hiro (who had declared himself the most cynical person in the world when he was only a sophomore) tried to get rid of him he just _couldn’t shake him loose._

Evidence:

Number 1, Tadashi was way too nice to prank. Seriously, someone had spilled a can of soda on his shirt a year or something back–purposely–and he had just furrowed his eyebrows and said ‘what did I do?’ with the saddest expression on his face that it became a rule that hurting Tadashi in any way was like kicking a puppy, and you just did NOT fucking do that shit. 

Number 2, No amount of insults could run him off. Seriously, he’d just smile and take it. It was days like those that Hiro asked God _why_.

Why did he have to send the most freakin _nicest person_ in the world on his ass.   
Seriously, there was no reason for Tadashi to even _want_ to be his friend. He was antisocial, he had no friends outside of his robotics club (and even then it was limited to respectful acknowledgment of each other’s knowledge rather than friendship), and Hiro showed _no signs whatsoever_ of wanting to be Tadashi’s friend.  

It was a miracle that he’d kept up with his persistence since the beginning of the last school year.

Ok, where was he again? Oh right. 

Hiro looked down to see the innocent looking piece of paper ( _which was folded into an origami crane, ok wow)_ just lying there. The shaggy haired teen glanced up once to make sure that his teacher hadn’t turned back to look at the class before quickly bending down and picking it up. He carefully unfolded it, cringing at the sounds of the paper brushing together. 

There wasn’t much said on the note, just a few words written in neat, consistent handwriting centered in the middle. 

_You look really nice today._

Hiro’s face burned at the innocent remark. In his embarrassment he slightly crushed the paper, ruining the creases and therefore ruining the previously pristine crane. Hiro’s face took on a guilty look at the realization. 

“ **And so class–”**  


At hearing his teacher’s voice again, louder this time, he quickly stuffed the ruined crane into his hoodie’s pocket and held stock still as he attempted to focus on the lesson. 

Hiro, however, couldn’t deny the warm feeling left behind in his chest at the note, no matter how small and innocent it was. 

–x–

Ok, his stalker ( _aka Tadashi)_ had found a new method of communication. 

Hiro was finding cranes everywhere. And when he said everywhere he meant _everywhere._ On his desks, in the library, on his locker, in his _hoodies,_

They ranged from really generic ones like:

_You’re really smart!_

_I love the way you laugh._

_Your smile could take up an entire room._  


To really specific ones like: 

_You’re hair looks so fluffy and soft._  


__Your tooth gap is really cute and suites you._  
_

_It was amazing how you solved that equation last period!_

And honestly while Hiro wanted to feel creeped out, he really did, he couldn’t bring himself to. He found himself eager when he saw one of Tadashi’s little notes. The compliments, no matter how generic or non generic they were, made him feel warm in a good way. No one ever said things like this to him, no one ever cared to, and while Hiro liked to say that he was typically overconfident, in all honesty he could say that he had somewhat of an inferiority complex. 

So hearing these sort of things (or reading them) were almost validating for him. His heart soared and his heart would speed up and–

Oh.

_Oh no._  

Hiro suddenly froze in place. In the middle of the hallway. Going off to his goddamn second period class. 

Oh crap. He was _not_ seriously falling for him. He was _not_ falling for Tadashi Hamada. 

His breathing quickened a bit. It wasn’t possible. He was _not_ falling for that sort of guy. Who had a smile that could brighten the room, a guy who was incapable of being _un_ nice (if that was even a word), and who was being so freakin adorably sweet in sending him these little notes–

Oh _fuck him._

_How the hell had he fallen so fast without even knowing it??_

–x–

During the next period Hiro couldn’t relax. Not after that realization. 

_Hiro Takachiho,_ the kid who had skipped two grades, was completely and utterly bad with people, and was legally declared a genius due to his exceptionally high IQ, was in love with _Tadashi Hamada,_ the boy who was too nice for his own good, who was nearly (if not) as smart as him, and was the epitome of popular? 

**How the hell had this happened?!**

Just as Hiro began to sink deeper and deeper into his depression he felt something hit the back of his head, 11:45 am, as usual. 

Hiro sighed as he reached down to grab the crane and unfolded it. 

“Hiro Takachiho.” Said boy froze as suddenly all noise in the room seemed to dissipate in seconds.   


The boy blinked for a moment as he heard the clacking of high heels and felt the note ripped out of his hand. He cringed as he heard an edge rip. 

“Would you care to come up to the front of the class Takachiho-san?” Hiro gulped but nodded and stood up. He walked forward, his shoulder hunched forward slightly as he stopped and turned to look at the class. He shuffled his feet side to side, biting his lip before he looked up at his teacher who was _so very not amused._  


“Would you care to read this to the class Takachiho-san since you decided that you had the time to read it during my lecture.” It wasn’t even toned as a question.   


Hiro sighed but nodded, not happy one bit that he had to read one of these notes out loud. He took the small piece of paper from the hand of the teacher (noting that it was a bit thicker than the usual ones huh) and glanced at it for a second before freezing. 

“Takachiho-san.” The voice was a warning but Hiro took little to no heed as he repeated the words that his brain was still trying to wrap itself around: 

“ _I like you…”_ His voice cracked slightly as his wide eyes looked back up. It took seconds for him to catch the eyes of the writer of the note.   


Said writer didn’t look in the least embarrassed. Instead he looked almost _smug (_ which was somewhat of a shock to the younger, considering Tadashi’s reputation). 

The teacher, having come to realize that the note had been a confession, looked almost as embarrassed as Tadashi _should_ have been (key word should of because that piece of shit he really should have known fguisdugbis). 

She motioned for Hiro to take his seat and while he went to sit down she cleared her throat and went on teaching as if nothing had ever happened. There were muffled giggles that could be heard throughout the room as people attempted to keep their laughter to a minimum. 

Hiro proceeded to keep his head down for the rest of the period and the teacher, for once, allowed it. 

Worst. Day. Ever.

–x–

Before Hiro could successfully escape the confines of the classroom, Tadashi miraculously appeared next to him as soon as he exited the door. 

“You piece of shit you _knew”_ Hiro hissed at the older man, who unknown to anyone else, gave an almost devious smirk. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” The smug look remained for only a few seconds before it was wiped away and a genuine smile replaced it. 

“But honestly, Takachiho-san, I meant what I said.” Hiro’s face lit up like a lantern. 

“Y-you can’t honestly mean that! I mean, you’re perfect! And I’m this little thing that just–”

“Hiro.” The younger boy froze at how serious the Hamada sounded. 

“Come on.” Hiro nearly lurched forward as his hand was taken into the other’s much larger (and warmer) grasp and was pulled out of the building’s doors. 

“Where are you taking us! We’ll be late for our next class!” Hiro complained as he went along with the older teen. 

Tadashi didn’t stop until he was a good distance away from the school. He stopped them both in front of a wooden bench and told Hiro to sit. The boy did, very confused as to why he had to be taken so far out to talk about this. Well, whatever this was.

Hiro, however, gasped when the other sank to his knees before him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re–” He squeaked as he looked around, seeing few to no people in the area. 

His head snapped back to Tadashi and he blushed heavily when the other grabbed his much smaller hands within the man’s own in a tight clasp. 

“Please don’t downgrade yourself like you’ve been doing for as long as I’ve known you.” 

Hiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the–

“Tadashi did you bring me all the way out here to give me a talk about my low self esteem? Because I don’t have the time for this–” Hiro was yanked down just as he’d been getting up. He was forced to look into those soft honey colored eyes of Tadashi.  

“You’re beautiful.” Hiro blanched at that, recoiling slightly.   


“I love the way your eyes sparkle like citrine gemstones when the light hits them” Hiro’s heart seemed to be trying to beat out of his chest as his mouth dropped, becoming incredibly dry. 

“I love how when you solve a particularly hard problem you stick out your tongue and get this determined look in your eyes.”  


_Oh god he could faint._

_“_ I love it when you show your confidence in presenting your projects, your robotics, and your enthusiasm when you get a new idea.”   


Tears were starting to gather in Hiro’s eyes. Did this idiot know what he was doing to him?

“I love your passion when it comes to defending everything you love. Your family, your hobbies, and even the small things… like that one time you saved that tiny little kitten from drowning in the pond when no one else did anything but stand there in shock.”  


Tadashi remembered that?  


“T-tadashi, please–” _stop._  


_“_ I love your smile. I want you to always smile. I want you to always be happy and I want to make you happy. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved.” Hiro sobbed and he couldn’t stop his small frame from shaking.   


“Y-you barely even know me–” He brought up a hand to cover his eyes as he hunched over.   


_Tadashi had to stop before Hiro lost himself in this._

“All I need to know is that you’re the boy who saved me so long ago when I thought that I was beyond help.”

Hiro’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “W-what?” 

“Years ago, when I was nine I met a boy, a boy who sat next to me in the hospital a few months after my parents had died. Do you know what he told me? He told me that _life sucked real hard but it didn’t mean that it would wait for you to pick yourself back up.”_ Tadashi laughed as Hiro’s shaking stopped and he simply stared at Tadashi. 

He barely… he was only six. 

“He was brutely honest with me. And so many people had been walking on egg shells when they talked to me. They’d never say the words and they were always so nice and placating that it was almost disgusting. It was nice to hear those words, even if they did come from someone years younger than myself.”   


“That was a few days after my mom had died…” Hiro whispered.

“Are you seriously saying that something I said when I was a kid affected you this much?” Tadashi smiled at the disbelief. 

“I needed to say it. And I think that the fact that the words were coming from someone so young hit me a little harder than it would have had it been an adult… do you remember?”   


_I promise…_

_“_ We made a promise that day didn’t we?”  


_We promise…_

_“_ I do remember…” Hiro let out a breath as the memory dawned on him.   


_That no matter what life does to us we will stand strong._

_Stand Tall._

_Keep Faith._

_And if we ever see each other again–_

_“_ We’d be friends forever.” Hiro broke out into a hysterical giggle as he remembered the childish promise they’d made so long ago. 

“Does liking me count though?” The boy smirked down at the older boy who’d lost equally as much as him at around the same time. 

 “I think it does” Tadashi gave a huge grin as he got up and sat next to Hiro on the bench, getting as close as he could.   


It suddenly seemed like… the barrier between the two of them had vanished completely. Hiro found himself at complete ease with this guy, a guy he realized he’d met so long ago. He found himself smiling at the irony of it all. 

“Takachiho-san?” The boy let out a hm as he leaned into the other boy’s larger form.   


“Would you please allow me to take you to the movies now?” Hiro broke out into another fit of giggles, suddenly feeling high as a kite. 

 “You sound so formal. But yes, I will. on one condition!” Hiro added quickly before the other could start talking. Tadashi looked rather eager to please at this point.  


“You stop with ‘Takachiho-san’. My name is ‘Hiro’ and you will call me by my name or else promise or no promise the date’s OFF.” He sweeped his hands out to symbolize his finality. Tadashi grinned and squeezed the boy closer to him, giving a small peck to the cheek. 

“Of course, _Hiro.”_ The boy couldn’t help but blush at the way his name was enunciated by the elder man. And the kiss. Especially the kiss. 

“Oy. We haven’t even had our first date. No funny business.” Hiro made clear, glaring slightly at the hand wrapped around his waist. He was finally starting to get some resistance to this nerd. Thank god. 

Tadashi immediately pulled away and while a part of Hiro disliked that another part of him wanted to make a point of taking this slow. He wasn’t familiar with relationships and he didn’t want to screw this one up. Hiro nodded. He would stay firm. 

“But you _can_ walk me back to the school. Considering that you pulled us out so quickly…” Tadashi seemed to blanch at the realization and shot up, clearly trying not to panic. 

Hiro smirked. He liked this turn of events. The Hamada looked back down at him with an amused glare. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who didn’t think this through.”

“Why do I like you?”

“D-don’t say stuff like that!” 

“I like you I like you I like you I like you–”

“TADASHI STOP IT!”  


	4. Kisses and Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy stuff? Okay! Little Hamada Bros with Tadashi taking care of a hurt/bullied Hiro with bandaids, kisses, and cuddles. Hair fluffing is always good. Hiro is secretly a smol blushing mess of cuteness. His cheeks light up the moment Tadashi does something affectionate. (Being thrown over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes and being shaken doesn't count >3>) When they make stuff Tadashi plans everything out carefully while Hiro's already done, playing with the robot's remote in Tadashi's lap.
> 
> Link: http://hidashi-otp.tumblr.com/post/122911393563/fluffy-stuff-okay-little-hamada-bros-with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsfoisogiboi the fluff is strong in ye But omg yes yes yes Tadashi would be like ‘hey Hiro I just finished all the calculations and–’ and he’d just stare down at the babe who’d just finished the robot he’d been drafting for an hour. And he’s be like ‘what’ xD Hiro’s a sweetheart.

“OWW!”

“Hiro stop wiggling, it won’t get better if you don’t let me touch it.”

“But it hurts!”

“I know baby bro but just try to deal with it for a few minutes. I’ll buy some ice cream after school if you do.”

The responding sniffle was enough of a reassurance for Tadashi to continue dabbing the cotton swab on Hiro’s knee. 

“Why were those guys so mean?” Hiro’s voice was rather quiet as he asked. 

Tadashi froze only momentarily before covering up the movement by moving his hand to the right and grabbing the box of bandages. 

“I don’t know Hiro. Some kids are just naturally mean,” he replies as he moves to peel off the band aid’s seals before he stops himself when he sees Hiro pouting. 

“Come on big baby it’ll be ok!” He gives a large grin that’s quick to fall when Hiro mutters a bit. 

“What was that?” 

“They don’t have pictures on them…” Tadashi blinked a few times before giving the boy an understanding smile. 

“I’ll replace it with the wonder woman band aids when we get home ok?” Despite the reassurance Hiro still appeared depressed (and he honestly had every right to be). 

Tadashi frowned a bit looking at the bruise on his brother cheek ( _one of those idiots had the nerve to **hit** a child, it was just disgusting)._ It took some time but all the bruises were properly treated and bandaged by the time the bell that signaled the beginning of the third class rung. Finally Tadashi allowed himself to look at his brother, really _look._  

Tadashi’s face twisted slightly in concern before his facial expressions settled into that which spoke of mischief. He knew what would cheer Hiro up! 

“Ok if you don’t want to talk to me then…” Tadashi swiftly pulled himself up onto the tall bed (if it could even be called that, it felt so _stiff_ ) and before Hiro could question him the boy was pulled into the other’s lap. 

“Tadashi!” He let out a surprised gasp and was ready to let his brother have it (because he wasn’t _five)_ when he felt fingers nudge at his stomach. 

“Hehe–” He really did try to hold in the laughter but he was extremely sensitive and was no match for Tadashi as he proceeded to pull Hiro into a one-sided tickle fight. 

“N-no stOP!” Hiro tried to curl into himself but ended up almost kneeing himself in the face in his attempts to get away from the devil ( _aka Tadashi)_. 

“Do you surrender? Do you surrender?!” The older boy was grinning and laughing right along with him as spoke in the ‘mock serious’ voice that made Hiro laugh every time. 

“Ok ok! I’m done!” He capitulated, barely able to get it out due to his inability to stop laughing and his need for air. 

It took a few minutes for the boy to completely calm down and by then Tadashi had laid them down on the bed, curling around the younger’s body. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined and began to pout, his cheeks beginning to heat up at the contact.

They’d used to cuddle all the time when Hiro was younger but he was _older now_  and he didn’t want it anymore ( _lie)_! 

“I love you too~” His captor cooed and began to plant kisses on his brother’s rosy cheeks. This caused Hiro to flail slightly ( _uselessly_ ) against his big muscled elder, his cheeks going impossibly red. 

He liked it but he’d never _admit it._

He set his face into grumpy look that looked impossibly cute on Hiro (Tadashi cooed internally at the sight) and crossed his arms. 

“This is unequal power distribution–” he muttered as Tadashi stopped, simply tucking the boy’s fluffy head under his chin. The kid was nine and _tiny_ Tadashi could easily encompass his whole body( _Tadashi pretended not to noticed the way Hiro snuggled up against him)._

_“_ I think what you mean is _unfair_ power distribution. And no it doesn’t because you’re tiny and squishy and adorable and all mine.” Tadashi’s arms tightened his arms around the boy’s stomach as he curled a bit further around his little brother causing him to squawk. 

“You’re such a jerk!” Hiro exclaimed as he gave up flailing in favor of pouting and ignoring Tadashi as he rubbed their cheeks together. 

“Aww lighten up Hiro! Don’t you wanna skip school and go to that ice cream place downtown?” Hiro visible perked up at that. 

“The place with the Lychee and the–”

“Jackfruit Langka ice cream,” Tadashi continued, nodding. 

He knew that he had won his brother’s approval when he saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and then the–

“But you’re paying!”

~~[[But of course Tadashi didn’t actually skip and got them a blue slip to go home because Tadashi’s a good noodle]]~~


	5. Run to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:I feel as though it should have the plot of Tadashi and Hiro running away together or maybe just for like a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot shorter than the others so... sorry bout that ^^;  
> And Hiro is 5 and Tadashi 12 in this.

“Nii-tan are we there yet?” 

“No Hiro, we’re not.”

“...are we there yet?”

“Hiro.”

“Sorry”

Arms tightened around the elder’s neck while keeping his head buried in the elder’s shoulder. His legs clung to his brother’s sides as the other walked, jostling him slightly when Tadashi adjusted his arms. 

Each step that Tadashi took felt heavy ( _maybe it had something to do with the fact that he’d been walking for at least an hour or the numb feeling in his chest)_ and the squelching of his boots made him cringe. 

His dad had always said that San Fran looked the best in the rain. 

The two brothers were bundled up in rain jackets and rubber boots but the attire did a poor job of protecting the two from the harsh weather ( _it was raining much harder than it had been half an hour ago)._

Tadashi’s face remained devoid of emotion as he continued walking. 

They were going to get out of this city, they were going to have a better life somewhere else. Tadashi would make sure of it. 

This place... this city... it hurt too much. 

“Hey boys! Are you two ok?” Tadashi was broken out of his reverie by a woman who had pulled up into the red zone next to them. 

The elder boy quickly put on a large, sheepish smile ( _fake)_. 

“We’re just fine! We’re just walking home!” Even though they were miles away from the cafe. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a lift?” The woman looked very concerned, staring at them with those big green eyes ( _mom had green eyes)._

Tadashi’s smile quivered a bit but successfully held as the elder talked the woman down and eventually watched her drive away. 

The smile instantly fell when she turned the corner. 

“Nii-tan? Can we go home?” The elder brother looked back at the younger, the one with big brown eyes that reflected his own and made his heart clench. 

_He was doing this for him._

_“_ It’s ok Hiro. It’ll be ok...” he said, his mind in another place as he began to walk forward again, ignoring Hiro’s question and those sad eyes that understood far too much for someone his age. 

“We’ll be ok.”  


End file.
